Rebirthia Protocol
by natanije
Summary: He's Tony Stark. She's Theovella Clarkson. They're one and the same. It's a bit confusing. Time Travel AU. Post CACW. Eventual Stony.
**Hello! This is my first time in the Avengers fandom, nice to meet you! I present you a Fem!Tony AU, dedicated to a friend and related to prompts such as Time Travel, Fem!Tony AU and Reincarnation.**

 **Basically, it's " _Dude why am I in the 40s and im a girl duuuuude_ " kind of thing.**

 **Weird, I know. But I hope you'll like it?**

 **All rights go to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Rebirthia Protocol** **I: THEO**

He remembers the scathing words from the woman who lost her son.

He remembers the dull ache in his chest when she was done talking, _reprimanding_ him for killing her son—he was one of them who was at fault, wasn't he?

He remembers how many times he's fucked up, how many times he's disappointed people in his life and how people just can't handle him. They just _can't_.

He remembers the temper rising from inside him and he's just so angry, so _furious_ and he's biting out the words from his mouth.

" _Sometimes I just want to punch you in your perfect teeth."_

He remembers how he, still, just wants people to understand.

To just _fucking_ understand.

Was he in the wrong? Or were they? Fuck if he knows.

He remembers that time when he gritted his teeth, because his friends, his _comrades_ were there behind those bars and—and he didn't know it'd be like this. He didn't, okay?! He couldn't stay and look at how Wanda stared soullessly at the camera, sitting there as if _blaming him this is his fault everything is his fault everyonedieswhenhesnearby PeterRhodesClintdeaddeaddeadeadeadeadeadeadead—_

No.

Just… No.

He remembers trying to redeem himself. Remembers how _he_ was there in front of the Winter Soldier with that trademark shield of his. Remembers how they were walking together because they were friends, _comrades_ and everything—things were good. Things were _fine_.

Then he saw his parents, didn't he?

And he saw _red_.

And…

And what had happened?

 _What happened?! What did he do what did he do wrong this time what happened hischestisheavywhywashefeelingthisway—_

….

He doesn't remember what happened next.

He doesn't remember why he's here now.

He recalls himself as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

But he can't remember.

What… happened, back then?

He hopes no one messed with his brain.

He hopes this is an illusion set by a random alien or something.

No, seriously.

He recalls himself as _Tony Stark._ Though his name is actually longer than that but he's _Tony Stark_.

Not… Not Theovella Laurent Clarkson.

He's not a _she_.

He's not living in the 40s.

Save to say that when he realizes this implication, he screams as hard as he can because he and his traitorous baby limbs can't move properly and _he's not a female baby, dammit! Dammit!_

* * *

Marta Jean Clarkson sees her baby as a lovely strange one.

One time, her beloved Theovella had screamed as if possessed. That, had sent Marta into a mess because _what was happening to her baby?!_

Though afterwards, such incident never happens anymore. Her baby is docile and quiet; her eyes way too old for one her age but that doesn't matter, Marta loves her anyway. Perhaps other mothers will fuss over how the little girl is so low maintenance, how she's a demon spawn, how she's too intelligent for her own good, too strange and too perspective but Marta shakes it off because she's obviously blessed with such a nice child like Vella.

Really.

Marta doesn't have to bother buying so many cute clothes and frills that other little girls will stomp their feet and cry fountains for, she doesn't have to buy books about princesses and princes since obviously they're unnecessary.

Vella is her beloved baby and it doesn't matter that she's four, she's still her baby always. She makes a face at the sight of cute frilly clothes people told her to wear, she prefers cheap loose shirts and pants that Marta can always find in nearby stores, she doesn't bother crying to her Mama for pink bags and toys. She accepts what her Ma has to offer because what her Ma gives means it's what her Ma _can_ give.

It's as if her blessed child understands that she can't buy anything and everything and Ma is so _sorry_ that she can't buy the princess books but Ma's old books sure can do for you to learn how to read and write, right? And her child will just grin at her and accepts anything and everything.

Nevermind that Vella doesn't have any green thumbs like Marta does. She kills more plants than actually taking care of them. Vella obviously has more things she can do other than helping her with her plants and her little laundry work.

She obviously is a blessed one, when she takes a glance at the broken pipe and _Ma, can I try to fix it up?_ And it's done and working perfectly.

Obviously, she's very blessed.

* * *

Her Ma is such an airhead, Theo can't help but think.

Or perhaps she's just that sort of a mother, who accepts and loves no matter what.

Come on, even Theo can agree that she doesn't act like a normal kid.

( _Since when has he been normal, anyway?_ )

It took her four years to accept that yes, this woman is his— _her_ Ma by now. Yes, she's a little girl. Yes, she's angry because if this is an illusion or a dream they why haven't she woken up by now. She's partly in denial, mostly resigned.

Maybe this is Loki's joke on him. Or any other dumb ass aliens.

He— _She_ doesn't know. And he hates it when he doesn't know _anything_.

She tries to go to sleep: Wakes up as a baby.

Slaps herself: Ow.

Tries to _die_ : Ends up sending Marta into hysterics and now she's too guilty to try it again.

Anything and everything feels _real_. As real as that vision Wanda gave him back then when Ultron was wreaking havoc.

Theo sighs—because no matter if she accepts that he's a she now, she's not calling herself _Vella_ , thank you very much—and opens the book she's read a hundred times by now.

* * *

She's six now and her world crashes around her.

She's acting like a good little kid who throws rocks at bullies—mainly because she's a bored tyke and even she doesn't resort to bullying, those _brats_ —and throws sass at the boy who is left behind, who wheezes out a thank you from his trembling lips.

She casually throws out her name, "I'm Theo. Theovella Clarkson. Pleasure."

And her world stops when he says his.

"Um. Steve Rogers. It's… It's nice to meet you."

 _What._

"What."

* * *

 **Chapter 1, done!**

 **I intend on making this fic not as long as my other on-going ones. With more dialogues than unnecessary descriptions, focusing more on the emotional monologues and conversations and _CHARACTER DEVELOPMENTS_ and lots of time skips. So you don't have to worry much about how it'll be so long to wait for Theo/Tony to grow up.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Anyway... I hope you liked it. Shit hasn't gone down just yet (is this an illusion? A dream? A joke made by Loki? Who knows?) and it will... Sometime.**

 **As you can see, this is post CW, though Tony doesn't really remember what happened after he met up with Bucky and Stevey. And what do you mean by you read some people dying up there. Hahahahahaha.**

 **Review please!**

 **Do you know that Rebirthia Protocol is a song title?**


End file.
